


buscándose

by Anonymous



Series: Персонификации [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fear of Death, Immortality, Immortals, Love/Hate, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Past Character Death, Personification, Personified Cities, Psychological Drama, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Правосудие должно свершиться, хотя бы погиб мир.





	

**Author's Note:**

> buscándose - с испанского "в поисках себя".

— Ты сделал… _что?_

Уолтер Джон закусывает губу, но всё ещё не отводит от Америки взгляда — не позволяют остатки гордости. На ответ сил нет, мысли звенящими осколками падают вниз; полутёмная комнатка в особняке Альфреда скрадывает движения и выражения лиц.

Вашингтон смотрит на шефа и ничего не понимает. Почти ничего. Свои действия он всё ещё в состоянии понять — не простить, не вернуть назад, но всё же понять — это ведь не так и мало? Он щурится, думает, не убрать ли с носа бесполезные стекляшки, если в них едва-едва удаётся различить лицо Америки.

Кажется — пожалуйста, пусть только кажется — что его лицо застыло каменной маской, только вот каждый мускул напряжён, Альфред едва заметно дрожит и почему-то громко молчит — не может, не хочет выдавить хоть слово или всё-таки считает, что город поймёт всё без слов; или что столица недостойна речей страны? Вашингтон не знает и молча трогает дужку очков — пусть лучше всё это будет всего лишь иллюзией.

На пальцах серая пыль, покрывающая вещи начальства. Уолтеру Джону хочется сказать об этом хоть фразу, но он тоже молчит — не может сказать что-то, когда у Америки такие ледяные глаза; голубые, как у Москвы, замечает он про себя и тут же отгоняет эту мысль: _как у Берлина, думай о нём, а не о Прасковье, уж лучше думай о враге…_

Вопрос всё ещё висит в воздухе пучком света, в котором падают вниз пылинки — Вашингтон скользит по ним взглядом, переводит дыхание в короткую передышку. Он знает, что Америка знает ответ, и пытается оттянуть момент, когда придётся признаться в этом — признаться в том,

_что руки их теперь в крови._

Уолтер Джон вздыхает, как будто говорит с человеком, всего-навсего человеком, который не может ничего понимать в жизни бессмертных; совсем недавно он стоял с таким же видом перед войсками, и те слушались. Как жаль, что страна — не человек. Как жаль, что оба они не люди.

Недавно Вашингтон думал, бездумно разглядывая трещины в потолке: интересно, а когда его убьют, то попадёт ли он в ад? Или для городов уготованы свои способы мести богов? И есть ли они, эти боги, если убийца лежит в постели, и гром не сотрясает небеса?

Пыль, духота, и головная боль от бессонницы тяжёлое дыхание шефа над головой — Вашингтон уже давно не жалеет, что его рост порой заставляет мечтать о женских каблуках. Интересно, Америка бежал на встречу со своей столицей?

В голове вертится столько вопросов, но все не о том, не о главном, не о войне и не о взрывах, _а интересно, какие у неё на вкус были губы, почему она так любила трогать её волосы, кто — одна и кто — другая, и много ли раз они виделись, и как же теперь будет жить Москва, и Америка — что он думает и думает ли вообще, или у него в голове стоит та же звенящая тишина, которая осталась после известия об успешном взрыве у самого Уолтера Джона,_ Альфред ждёт ответа, а Вашингтон молчит, почему-то раз за разом трогая очки. В бликах на стёклах самого Америки столица замечает пятна грязи; сколько же раз в приступе ярости он сдёргивал их с носа и снова надевал?

На начальстве — обычная его форма, а Уолтер Джон в гражданском чувствует себя неуютно, хотя какой в самом-то деле уют в тесной каморке под лестницей. «Хорошо, что здесь никого нет», — размышляет Вашингтон; думать о чём-то, кроме заданного вопроса, кроме почти данного ответа — в этом спасение, ибо путей к отступлению нет. Отрезаны, изничтожены, разорваны взрывом, _как тело Хиросимы, как жизни её жителей, как каждая секунда до и после, и нет и не будет спасения убийце — убийцам?_

Альфред всё ещё ждёт, еле заметно дрожа; Вашингтон замечает детали, но никак не может заставить себя вглядеться в лицо — боязно прочитать на нём что-то _настоящее и искреннее;_ что-то, что так давно не может заставить себя проявить Уолтер Джон. Он поводит плечами, отряхивает руки и смотрит на потолок, потом снова опускает взгляд, кусает губы, размышляет лихорадочно — слов нет, только взгляды и тонкие лезвия взаимных мыслей. Интересно, о чём же сейчас думает Америка?

— Ты знаешь, Альфред, — наконец говорит он; голос не его, но он, кажется, к счастью, спокойный, как будто Вашингтон действительно не видит слишком ничего не выражающего лица Америки. Лгать себе — это ведь нормально? _Это ведь не слишком по-человечески?_

— Что. Ты. Сделал? — с болезненными паузами, слишком хорошо выражающими чувства страны, говорит Альфред, сжимая кулаки; Вашингтон молчит, не понимая, что и как сказать.

_«Хиросима уничтожена»_

_«Я сбросил одну бомбу, сброшу и вторую»_

_«Сопротивление Японии скоро прекратится окончательно»_

_«Уничтожил»_

_«Взорвал»_

_«Убил»_

_Сколько слов, сколько бессмысленных слов, которые уже не спасут, не объяснят, не сделают что-то;_ остаётся только говорить, чтобы не сказать ничего — слишком холодные у Америки голубые глаза, и почему-то их цвет — единственное, что различает Уолтер Джон в полумраке каморки.

— Я сделал то, что ты просил, — через силу выговаривает Вашингтон, глядя в лицо своей страны и стараясь понять, почему же так легко было говорить об этом _ей_ и так сложно признаться ему; ведь _она_ — лицо причастное, слишком причастное, чтобы говорить об этом, потому что _она_ любовь и нежность, и неужели всё, что остаётся, — это смотреть, как расширились глаза Америки от ужаса и как он отступил на шаг?

— Я… просил? — говорит он так тихо, что Вашингтон даже незаметно для себя радуется: быть может, удастся не услышать, не заметить, проигнорировать — это ведь не так сложно, он ведь делал это столько раз! — Я не… я никогда… — он качает головой, поправляет очки, оставляя на стёклах пыльные отпечатки и будто того не замечая. — Я никогда бы не попросил… о чьей-то смерти!

Он вскрикивает, _и почему-то в голове её последний крик,_ и Уолтер Джон морщится:

— Мы изготовили бомбы, Америка. Ты знал, для чего; не мог не знать, — Вашингтон говорит прямо и жёстко — уже ничего не вернуть, карты открыты, ставки сделаны и забраны победителями, удача уже сделала полный оборот вокруг своей оси, как и часовая стрелка; прошло слишком много времени, Альфред Джонс, как жаль, что ты этого не осознаёшь.

— Чтобы сбросить на Японию, — шепчет страна, опустив взгляд на свои сапоги. — Я знал и знаю, да, но ведь мы… всего на оружейные склады!..

Вашингтон усмехается, почему-то зло и язвительно: сложно было бы забыть Альфреда, с сияющими глазами разглагольствующего про вопли Японии, которого мигом лишат всего арсенала; про то, как героически будет выглядеть захват обезоруженной страны. _А Уолтер Джон решил иначе._

_Столица ведь куда приземлённей своей страны. Ведь так всегда._

_Пожалуйста, всегда._

— Стратегически было невыгодно, — почти скучающе говорит Вашингтон, пытаясь смотреть Америке в лицо. — Тебе не всегда оказываться правым, да и угроза Японии не так мала, как ты думаешь… Может, он и сдастся, но Токио без должного толчка будет драться, пока его не разнесут на камни.

— «Без должного толчка»?! — в отчаянии переспрашивает страна, хватается за волосы, наклоняет голову, что с носа чудом не сваливаются очки. — Это… это ты называешь толчком?! Столько людей, столько… Зачем, Уолтер Джон?

Он пытается быть спокойным, думает Вашингтон, пытается и не может, потому что ему страшно, _а ведает ли он, как было страшно одной и другой, а вот его столица знает_ и, в конце концов, ухмыляется:

— Я ведь уже ответил, не так ли? К тому же теперь до победы — всего один шаг…

— Всего одна бомба, — шепчет-поправляет-молчаливо-кричит Альфред. — Всего один разрушенный до основания город. Я не… не хочу…

_— Pereat mundus et fiat justitia.*_

***

Япония не сразу понимает, что дрожит, и почти не ощущает, как вокруг холодно, несмотря на время года. Токио идёт подле него, чуть впереди, указывая дорогу; Кику с заметным трудом осознаёт, что ещё ни разу не посещал этого места — не было нужды.

Столицу колотит, как в лихорадке, и Япония едва сдерживается, чтобы не дотронуться до его спины в нелепой надежде успокоить его прикосновениями. «Становлюсь похожим на европейцев», — подмечает он про себя и пытается согреть руки дыханием — бессмысленно и безнадёжно.

Вечереет.

Вокруг — пепельные слёзы и неясный туман; Япония запрокидывает голову и вглядывается в небо над головой, пытаясь различить вражеские самолёты. Всё, что угодно, только бы отвлечься от мыслей, только бы сбежать от них — и как Токио может быть достаточно сильным, чтобы не пытаться спастись?

_Бесполезная война, проигранная ещё в тот момент, когда Германия, отчаявшись, подписал капитуляцию._

_Изматывающая война, на которой гибли и гибнут люди, «А оно правда этого стоит, Япония-сан?» и чёрные-чёрные глаза._

_Война, из-за которой погибла Хиросима._

Токио спотыкается на ровном месте, и Япония едва успевает поймать его за локоть, чтобы тот не рухнул прямо в грязь; «Совсем не смотришь под ноги», — хочет сказать он и молчит, всё видя и всё понимая, «Пожалуйста, держись, хоть ты, пожалуйста, выживи», _но нужно молчать, так привычнее и правильнее, и Токио ведь не может не понимать, ведь он такой же._

Пламя над городом, крики и боль; Кику успел увидеть взрыв, успел увидеть силуэт тёмного самолёта в ночном небе, и что с того, что заметил — не спас и не помог, и ничего уже сделать нельзя.

— Куда мы идём, Токио? — негромко спрашивает Япония, тревожно оглядываясь по сторонам, будто втайне боясь, что следующее оружие Альфреда упадёт прямо им на головы, сметя человеческие тела в неясную кашу атомов.

— К ней… только к ней, — шепчет столица севшим, охрипшим голосом; он заметно хромает, волосы спутались, одежда кое-где протёрта почти до дыр. Кику молчит, только настороженно кивает и пытается успокаивающе улыбнуться городу.

_Бессмертные бессмертны по-разному; даже если страны поглощают друг друга, их духи и души продолжают жить._

_А города умирают._

_Просто  
умирают_

Под ногами похрустывают трава и ветви — Токио ведёт кружным и безопасным путём, чтобы их не выследили и не уничтожили последнее, что осталось от Хиросимы.

…Япония ловит себя на том, что

_не помнит её имени_

и замирает не то в испуге, не то в непонимании, _ведь вот же оно, ведь оно такое простое и короткое, и Хиросима была так мила на редких встречах с Кику, чёрный водопад волос, манеры и изящество, всё так, всё правильно, но что-то не то и не так._

— Токио, — зовёт он столицу, и тот покорно останавливается. Тёмные глаза без капли эмоций, застывшее лицо, спутанные волосы с застрявшими в них листьями, и почему-то серые блики на прядях — ведь не может же отражаться в Токио мутное небо и незаметная морось? Незаметная-неземная; слова перетекают одно в другое, по волосам стекают капли, падают на измождённое лицо, и Япония, вспомнив, что позвал его не просто для того чтобы полюбоваться на плоды своей войны, осторожно шепчет, отведя взгляд:

— Не давай мне останавливаться.

Токио качает головой и кривит губы в подобии усмешки:

— Позволь мне однажды пасть.

Почему-то на смех сил нет, хотя раньше бы старые друзья бы непременно хотя бы улыбнулись над таким обменом репликами; _а сейчас всё слишком правильно,_ и Токио отворачивается, неловкими, одеревеневшими от холода пальцами вынимает из волос веточку и отбрасывает её в сторону. На одежде — следы грязи, сажи, крови и войны; белого цвета на мундире Японии уже и нет, есть только бледный цвет луны, доверху наполненной виной.

— Скажи, — говорит Кику в сторону, — а с какой стороны заходит луна?

— С той, на которой нет крови, — почти без паузы отвечает столица, не отрывая взгляда от земли. — А значит, определённо не с нашей, европейской или американской…

— Особенно нашей, — шепчет Япония.

— Особенно американской, — бормочет в ответ Токио, и в голосе — тусклые угли ненависти и боли.

«Луна заходит, как и солнце, и поднимается в том же ритме, — щурится Япония, всё ещё следуя за столицей. — Ни мы, ни они никогда не получат луну, хотя наш язык и называют лунным, и всё-таки есть ли там, наверху, кто-то, и кто он-они, наши или их?»

Кику кашляет тяжело и хрипло — он не болен, но пепел взрывов забивает лёгкие; _и всё-таки, кто бы там ни был, окажите Хиросиме приём, достойный настоящей бессмертной, оказавшейся слишком смертной._

— Скажи, Япония-сан, — страна переводит спокойный взгляд на Токио, который едва держится на ногах от головной боли. «Сколько он уже не спал? — думает Кику, пытаясь ничего не чувствовать. — Ночи, проведённые под звёздным небом… сколько их было для тебя, моя столица?». — Кто развязал эту войну? Кто был первым?

— Люди, — честно отвечает Япония, почему-то чувствуя: иначе нельзя, не с ним и не сейчас. — Мы лишь позволили себя втянуть.

— Вы – да, — Токио кусает губы и щёлкает костяшками. — Страны позволили… а города бились по своей воле, те, что бились, — по своей. Могли же остаться в своих домах, ведь нас же — сотни, тысячи, но… — столица замолкает на полуфразе и ускоряет шаг. — _Но решили, что счастье бессмертных — в бессмертной же войне._

— Поэтому ты последовал за мной? — бесстрастно интересуется Кику. Токио кивает:

— Я — да… А Хироко не хотела. Она следовала за той, что следовала за мной, в то время как я мечтал лишь о том…

— Чтобы весь мир крутился вокруг тебя, — заканчивает за него Япония. _«Хироко. Её звали Хироко»._

_Войскам не хватает храбрости, людям — стойкости, а странам — понимания друг друга; города — всего лишь переходная стадия, уже-не-люди-ещё-не-страны, бессмертны для человека и так пугающе быстротечны для стран._

— Мечта, достойная воина.

— Я мечтал умереть за неё, — говорит Токио, лохматя и без того взъерошенные сальные волосы. — Думал, был уверен, что, даже умерев, не успею ничего понять, а дальше — хоть пламя, хоть хаос, хоть… — он бессильно взмахивает рукой. — Я не думал, что кто-то умрёт за меня. Я не думал о ней… Ни о чём не думал.

Он переводит взгляд на заброшенный склад впереди, ещё раз осматривает местность вокруг и кивает молчаливому Кику, стараясь игнорировать собственную искренность:

— Пришли.

***

— Какого чёрта ты творишь, Альфред?! — срывается Вашингтон, но почти не сопротивляется тому, что шеф куда-то тащит его, железной хваткой вцепившись в рукав. В доме погашены лампы — ночь ведь на дворе, тёмная и тихая, и Уолтер Джон не отказался бы лечь и забыться тревожным, неглубоким сном.

— На собрание союзных сил, — шипит Америка, не останавливаясь и не оборачиваясь. — Раз ты… раз так… я не смогу… — он обрывает себя, понимая, что не сможет договорить фразу до конца: «Я не смогу сказать остальным, что было сделано почти моими руками». Вашингтон прикрывает глаза.

А сам-то он сможет признаться, кого и почему убил?

Тяжёлые подошвы армейских сапог стучат по дереву, половицы прогибаются под шагами, оглашая всю округу о воле Америки: _ещё никогда на собрании стран не было столиц, что же, все правила нужно иногда нарушать, мы ведь не Германия, так что ты идёшь со мной, чтобы сказать в лицо всем тем…_

Вашингтону не хочется завершать фразу; немного мутится сознание, подёргивается дымкой, приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы в глазах не плыло. Он почти не сопротивляется — нет смысла, если он откажется, то Альфред просто не придёт на собрание, и плевать на всё и всех — пусть разбираются с проблемами сами. Уолтер Джон вздыхает, резко выдирает рукав из рук начальства и останавливается посреди коридора. Америка разворачивается, всё ещё не давая лицу принять хоть сколь-нибудь определённое выражение; только смотрит с болью и страхом на столицу.

— Скажи, босс, — с вымученной усмешкой интересуется Вашингтон, — а где ты был, когда я сбрасывал бомбу?

Америка распахивает рот и явно нервно поправляет очки.

— Т-ты же знаешь, — бормочет он, опустив взгляд, — я был по делам… Ты ведь сам мне сказал, что там необходимо моё участие. Ты ведь всё знаешь, Вашингтон.

— Знаю, — вполголоса говорит Уолтер Джон, опустив взгляд. — Знаю. Но что с того, что мы это знаем? Что им всем с нашего знания?

Америка молчит.

— Что с того, что ты не знал о готовящемся взрыве, а я был на другом конце земли? — он усмехается и качает головой. — Мы по-прежнему… Убийцы.

Альфред бледнеет, отшатывается от своей столицы, таращится на неё расширенными от ужаса глазами, почему-то не пытается что-либо сказать, да Уолтеру Джону это и не нужно; он наклоняет голову и почему-то смеётся:

— Убиты мной, но ты причастен. Связаны. Связаны бомбой, огнём и ударной волной…

— Замолчи, Вашингтон, — шепчет Альфред, испуганно хватаясь за волосы. — Замолчи… я не причастен.

— Я твоя столица, — просто говорит Уолтер Джон. — Значит, причастен.

Альфред не отвечает, а только продолжает идти, уже не останавливаясь и не отвечая на реплики столицы; «Интересно, что подумает обо всём этом Нью-Йорк», — почему-то думает он, в конце концов, окончательно замолкая. Америка ничего не поймёт.

А если и поймёт — не простит.

Он врывается в зал, пинком открыв дверь и, тяжело дыша, оглядывая сидящих внутри; Вашингтон замечает, что, несмотря на поздний час, союзные силы в полном сборе, причём, кажется, давно, хотя и напряжённо молчали всё это время. Наверно, стоит спросить, какое собрание в ночи, но, видимо, это не имеет смысла — всё равно его вопрос будет сожжён жгучим электричеством, висящим в воздухе и мешающим дышать.

Все смотрят на распахнутую дверь, Уолтер Джон едва может что-то разглядеть из-за широкой спины Америки и своего собственного малого роста; кто-то вскакивает с места, потом, под неясный гул голосов, садится обратно, Альфред стоит в проёме, немного шатаясь и оглядывая союзников. Почему-то не двигается, хотя вряд ли кто решится занять его место, особенно после _такого._

Свет из зала бьёт в глаза и отражается в очках, вместе с пылью мешая видеть, но снять их всё ещё не хочется — не получается поднять руку, как будто лампы парализовали тело.

Но Америка, к счастью, не чувствует или не поддаётся этой магии полуночного собрания: оторвавшись от косяка, он, почти не шатаясь, подходит к своему месту. Уолтер Джон вообще сдвинуться не может. _Почему тогда было так легко и свободно, а сейчас даже мысли застывают в недвижимый камень?_

Франция дёргает застёжки своей одежды — почему-то, кажется Вашингтону, вмиг выцветшей — и смотрит на Альфреда, Россия откинулся в кресле и изучает люстру, постукивая пальцами по столу и почему-то не производя ни звука, Китай подле него смотрит в стену, но будто на Америку — загадочные люди эти азиаты, — а Англия истерично переводит взгляд со страны на город, хватая себя за руки, будто пытаясь остановиться.

Америка подходит к стулу под взгляд пятерых; смотрит на место, будто видя его в первый раз. Боится, меланхолично подмечает Уолтер Джон, _боится слов, боится, что, сев на это место, признает свою вину, боится-боится-боится, и сам Вашингтон боится, только признаёт это почти открыто — по крайней мере, для себя._ Альфред поправляет очки, которые и без того сидели нормально, переводит взгляд на стол и всё ещё молчит — как много молчания от него вообще слышали со дня его создания?

Вашингтон всё ещё не может сдвинуться с места, околдованный-заколдованный светом, мыслями и поступками-поступком.

Англия, так и не совладав с собой, тяжело опираясь на столешницу, медленно поднимается на ноги, Америка с трудом переводит на него затравленный взгляд. _Это столица знает, что он затравленный, сквозь грязные стёкла очков Альфреда так легко не разглядеть выражение в глазах._

Артур, скорее всего, тоже замечает — не может не замечать, слишком долго они с Америкой знакомы. Он дышит так тихо, что Уолтер Джон ловит себя на непонимании, дышит ли эта страна вообще; тем не менее, душного воздуха в лёгких хватает, чтобы Англия задал один-единственный вопрос:

— Альфред… — голос предательски дрожит, и Артур запинается, но не прекращает говорить, только перейдя на глухой, отчаянный шёпот, — зачем?

Америка кусает губы и молчит.

_Признается, что не знал, не планировал и подумать не мог, что всё решила столица, а он узнал только постфактум, или обманет, примет вину на себя; или просто смолчит?_

Уолтер Джон поводит плечами, заставляет себя сфокусировать плывущий от недосыпа взгляд на странах, быстро преодолевает разделяющие их с Америкой метры — несколько быстрых шагов, и глаза уже опять рядом: Альфред смотрит на столицу. _«Это всё ты»._

Вашингтон вздрагивает.

_— Это всё ты, — сказала она ему так тепло и спокойно, будто потеряла что-то маленькое и неважное, и ничто не пугало больше, чем эти сладко-беззаботные интонации._

_— Это всё ты, — истерично смеялась она. — Ты и никто кроме тебя… Не страшно будет гореть в этом огне, Уолтер Джон?_

_Не страшно будет слышать шаги агонии за спиной?_

Америка говорит, только мысленно, взглядами; Уолтер Джон всё слышит, короткая перестрелка мыслями, поймёт-не-поймёт, союзные силы, как один, смотрят и молчат, гудят лампочки в люстре.

Вашингтон медленно опускается на место своей страны, которая всё ещё, совершенно подавленная, стоит за спинкой стула, сжимая её побелевшими пальцами. _Первый город, взявший слово на собрании союзных сил. Первый город, вообще побывавший на нём._ Уолтер Джон вбирает в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы не задохнуться в толстой непрозрачной массе чужих, практически видимых над головами размышлений.

— У нас не было иного выхода, — спокойно говорит он. Над головой обрывается дыхание Америки. На секунду.

Обрывается шум.

На жалкий миг Вашингтон оказывается в совершенном вакууме от втянутого и не вышедшего из лёгких воздуха.

Страны молчат, Англия едва держится на ногах и бездумно таращится сквозь стол, Китай и Россия молчат, почему-то кажется — тоже боятся, Америка вообще и слова проронить не может.

Катарсис.

— Да какого чёрта ты вообще несёшь?! — вскрикивает Франция, вскакивая с места. Взрыв, встряска, высвобождение: Уолтер Джон снова может дышать. Артур, будто снесённый воплем извечного соперника, опускается на место, дотрагивается пальцами до висков, будто это может помочь от сжигающей всё головной боли. — Как можно решать за других… Вы не имели права вершить судьбы _стольких,_ жалкие американские трусы, да неужели всё это стоило… стоило… — он не может подобрать слов. — Без вины, без суда просто изничтожить город!

Он говорит ещё долго. Вашингтон, не перебивая и почти не слушая, задумчиво оглядывает каждого из присутствующих. Россия теребит шарф, меланхолично и без интереса глядя на взбешённого Франциска, Альфред прячет глаза, опустив голову, Артур закусил губу и молчит, не желая вставить хоть слово — _не верит, что бывший младший брат способен на такое?_ — только Китай смотрит на Уолтера Джона, и тот отводит глаза — страшно ловить взгляд настолько древнего существа в такие моменты.

Кажется — текут с пальцев секунды-минуты.

Кажется — звуки засасывает в себя чёрная дыра.

…в голову не сразу приходит понимание, что Франция замолчал. Вашингтон поднимает на него глаза и усмехается, почти кожей чувствуя дрожь стран от этого выражения лица:

— А что бы вы предложили делать?

Англия качает головой, сжимая ладонь:

— Что угодно… кроме этого, — голос дрожит, но он едва ли замечает это. — Они… люди, жители… они ведь живые. Хиросима… она живая!

Артур срывается на крик, союзные силы молчат — больше некому что-то добавить, Уолтеру Джону почти дурно от концентрации болезнетворного, зловонного, молчаливого согласия, которым пресыщен воздух, и он, стараясь унять звон интонаций, шипит, щурясь от слишком яркого света лампы:

— Была живая. А теперь уже нет, — он смеётся немного нервно. — Вы уже ничего не сделаете, господа союзники; неужели всё, на что вы способны, — это буравить друг друга взглядами?!

Слова падают на стол каплями крови, осколками стекла, обломками зданий; Уолтер Джон надеется, что его крик — это всего лишь иллюзия воспалённого воображения. Все смотрят на него — или на Америку, чёрт их поймёт, но Альфред дрожит и молчит, так что вряд ли осознаёт, сколько пар глаз направлено на него.

— Настоящий бессмертный, — шепчет, качая головой, Китай; в тишине его голос разносится громом. — Циничный, беспристрастный, хладнокровный. Мы, государства, куда более приближены к людям, а ты способен рассуждать, отринув то человеческое, что было дано при рождении.

Уолтер Джон вздрагивает и во все глаза смотрит на Яо, тёмными глазами, _так похожими цветом радужки на глаза Токио и Японии,_ бесстрастно рассматривающего город перед собой.

А в голове опять Хиросима.

_Вспышки, пламя, грохот, предсмертный крик, который Вашингтон не слышал вживую, но уже столько раз повторял себе под нос в бессонницу._

_«Этот мир так хорош за секунду до взрыва»_

_И Москва, Прасковья, его-не-его Прасковья, с ужасом смотрящая на дело его рук, на пепел, дым и огонь, сдерживающая слёзы и не могущая удержаться от истеричного смеха — русая русская ведьма._

_«Она не простит тебе её Хироко, Уолтер Джон», — столько раз повторённые другими людьми слова переливами голосов повторяются в голове; не простит, не простит, конечно, не простит, но так странно не любоваться ей в такие моменты — беснующейся, пылающей вместе с Хиросимой, только внутренне; умирающей, чтобы стать фениксом. Любование, страсть, порывы — это всё человеческое._

Америка пытается перебить Китай, сказать что-то, объясниться, но к его хрипам вряд ли кто-то сейчас прислушивается; Яо смотрит на Вашингтона, и тот кусает губы.

— Из тебя выйдет великий правитель.

_«Да ты даже с собственной ревностью совладать не можешь»_

— Вот только…

_«Она должна быть моей, что она находит в этой японской деревне?»_

— А хорошо ли будет народу при таком властителе?

_«Так не доставайся же ты никому!»_

Вашингтон отводит взгляд, потом, окончательно запутавшись, опускает его на стол; на голову всё ещё тяжёлыми каплями отравленной ртути падает молчание, осыпается металлической стружкой осуждение-ненависть-страх, грозя похоронить заживо.

Они все боятся, все, каждый, Англия — Америку, потому что разве может быть его брат таким чудовищем, сам Америка — своих союзников, потому что это ведь не он, не он, Франция боится Японии или его гнева, Китай — судьбы страны, во главе которой стоит Уолтер Джон, а Россия…

_А ведь Прасковья — она ведь русская…_

— Что думаешь, Иван? — всё так же тихо спрашивает Яо; его сосед вздрагивает, спокойно начинает говорить:

— Если так было нужно, то…

Спотыкается.

_Вспомнил Прасковью_

— Смотри ему в глаза, — Вашингтон вздрагивает, услышав змеиное шипение Альфреда прямо в ухо. — Смотри в глаза тому, кто с тобой говорит, потому что я на это не способен…

Америка дрожит, Россия будто не замечает этого, задумчиво таращась на стол:

— Если так действительно было…

Замолкает на миг.

_Перед глазами её лицо_

— Если…

Иван качает головой: не может, не хочет, не в состоянии преодолеть барьер истязающих каждого здесь мыслей. Наверное, он один из немногих, кто знает об отношениях Хиросимы и Москвы; сколько же их-нас, сколько было и сколько осталось?

«Я могу смотреть ему в глаза, — понимает Уолтер Джон. — Могу, потому что Брагинский — это Россия… не Москва». Мысли вьются жалящими осами.

_«Беспристрастный», «отринув всё человеческое», «великий правитель»._

Вашингтон закрывает глаза.

«Он ошибается. Ошибается, потому что города — куда больше люди, чем страны могут себе представить. И всё же…»

— Я сброшу вторую бомбу, — холодно говорит он, уже не заботясь о мнении Альфреда и чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает, как каждый присутствующий невольно покрывается мурашками. — Вы всё равно уже ничего не остановите, как и разгромленные страны Оси; среди нас должен быть хоть один, кто способен совершить последний выстрел в этой войне.

Уолтер Джон встаёт со стула, не глядя ни на кого.

— Погибнет один бессмертный, чтобы больше не умирал ни один. Разве это — такая большая цена?

Почему-то дверь оказывается нестерпимо далеко от стола; Вашингтон едва удерживается, чтобы не добежать до неё, спасаясь от взглядов союзных сил. Дверь закрывается странно тихо по сравнению с бурлящим в голове шумом.

Где-то за окном начинает светать.

***

Япония ёжится от вечерней прохлады и запрокидывает голову, рассматривая крышу давно покинутого здания. Кажется, раньше в ней было множество дыр — под ногами хлюпают лужи, — но сейчас Кику различает, как совсем недавно их заделали. Думает: «Он готовил это место, чтобы сделать приютом ей до конца войны». Думает: «Как жаль, что пока нельзя подготовить ей более достойную обитель». Думает: «Как часто он бывает здесь?»

Думает и чувствует, как все эти размышления застывают в холодном воздухе мельчайшими каплями ледяного пара и падают вниз, растворяясь в воде: это всё сейчас неважно. Токио не поднимает взгляда от земли, кивает в сторону небольшой кучи поросших зеленью ящиков. Япония непонимающе оглядывается на столицу; они ничего не говорят, боясь чего-то внутри и снаружи, и Токио, пожав плечами, обходит нагромождение, молча оглядываясь на страну.

Кику почему-то страшно, но он давит в себе это — _ты знаешь, куда и за кем идёшь, это не может быть ловушкой, а мертвец — да мало ли ты видел трупов за свою жизнь, страна восходящего солнца, ну же, вперёд._ Где-то вдалеке из не заделанной толком щели капает вода.

Токио кусает губы и пытается не смотреть, Япония чувствует, как он дрожит всем телом, и не понимает, почему же его самого ещё не затрясло в испуге.

_Хироко, звал он её, Хиро-чан, и она улыбалась, легко-легко и нежно-нежно; цветок сакуры, белая кожа и чёрные волосы, мягкость, свежесть и изящество, маленькие ладони, большие глаза, свет и сладость, лёгкость движений и тонкий, птичий голосок._

Япония отстранённо смотрит на прозрачный гроб из неизвестного ему материала; Токио трясущимися руками берёт светильник, стоящий рядом, зажигает его, ставит обратно — Кику волнуется, не уронит ли, и тут же выбрасывает эти мысли из головы.

От того, что осталось от Хиросимы, невольно стынет кровь: грудной клетки практически нет, из алого мяса кое-где торчат осколки костей, внутренности представляют собой кровавую кашу; лицо — один непрерывный ожог, чёрные волосы выгорели почти полностью.

Токио дрожит:

— Посмотри, что он… они… за одну секунду с бессмертной…

Слова не вяжутся в предложения — столица только качает головой и замолкает, понимая, как жалко звучит его голос. Япония делает шаг ближе, дотрагивается до гроба, на секунду забыв о его существовании — _хотелось дотронуться до её пальцев, пощупать сломанные запястья, будто бессмертная могла ожить от чужих прикосновений,_ но Хиро мертва, вероятнее всего, окончательно.

Токио устало смотрит то на Кику, то на Хиросиму, потом, не выдерживая, делает шаг ближе и снова отскакивает — боится, стыдится, не решается?

— Я сначала не понял, — шепчет он, глядя на лампу, вокруг которой уже начал кружиться одинокий мотылёк. — Слышал грохот — и никак не мог осознать, что жив, я-жив-она-мертва, — речь выходит неясной скороговоркой; Токио закрывает глаза. — И сейчас кажется, что всё ложь. И всё же — правда.

Япония не отвечает, только осторожно кивнув; в затхлом воздухе клубится влага, где-то за стенами нереально-невозможно кричат птицы. Столица, всё ещё хромая и морщась от каждого шага, приближается к Кику и смотрит ему в глаза.

_Тёмная радужка, тёмные зрачки, покрасневшие белки; Токио, почему же ты не можешь дать волю чувствам хотя бы один раз за свою жизнь?_

— Ей можно помочь, — пытается быть убедительным Япония, но город не отвечает — опускает взгляд вниз и до крови кусает губы.

— Её можно отстроить, восстановить, но… — он смеётся с болью. — Но разве это будет она? Копия-переделка, как если бы… если бы… — вдох-выдох, спокойствие в голосе. — Как если бы мы создали ту, кто была бы просто нелепой подделкой.

Хиросиму ещё можно отстроить.

_А Хироко уже мертва._

— Ты знаешь, за что её убили? — тихо спрашивает Япония, проведя пальцами по гробу, раз за разом повторяя в голове эту до боли в груди простую истину — почему же, что же, как же, ведь это её взорвали, почему же так больно всем остальным? _Как будто рана, почти такая же, только уменьшенная, в груди у Японии и в груди у Токио, и у каждого, кому она была дорога — неужели это чувствуют люди?_

Кику перестаёт слышать дыхание столицы рядом и резко разворачивается, доведённым до автоматизма движением кладя ладонь на рукоять клинка; но Токио всё ещё здесь.

Только дышать больно-больно, глаза расширены от ужаса, а руки трясутся — он не может сказать и слова, сколько бы ни пытался, да только всё это говорит за него лучше, чем он сам, и Япония чувствует, как рядом с болью появляется страх.

— Ты не виновен, — шепчет он, чуть наклонившись к городу. — Запомни, ну же, ты не виновен…

— Никто, кроме меня, — выдыхает Токио, закрыв глаза рукой. — Если не я… то кто же…

— Его убийцы, — просто говорит Япония. — Ты ведь не запускал в неё _порыв огненного ветра смерти,_ ты не убивал её, пойми же!

Токио смотрит с неясным ужасом, потом кривит губы в попытке усмешки и вдруг смеётся — лает, каркает, истерично и зло, и Кику хмурится, сжав ладонь на рукояти, но что он может сказать, _что сделать и что объяснить, когда перед ними лежит убитая, и оба они виновны?_

— Если бы я сдался… — слышит Япония слова столицы, едва различимые в полубезумном хохоте. — Если бы я капитулировал — он бы не посмел идти против командования, а так я сам дал ему в руки пульт, действием-бездействием, а теперь Хиро…

— _Он?_ — переспрашивает страна, заметно напрягшись. Токио кивает:

— Вашингтон. За Прасковью… за его мелкие обиды, за ревность, за чужую любовь ответственны теперь мы. Я.

Он оборачивается опять к Хиросиме, опускается на колени, и Япония чувствует, что хочет кричать.

_Что же ты делаешь, гордая столица, что с тобой и что со мной, почему мы чувствуем всё это, ведь война — это шесть лет, так бесконечно мало даже для людей, но мы — бессмертные, так почему же мы дрожим и ничего не можем сказать?_

_И бессмертны ли мы, бессмертен ли ты, Токио, если перед нами — бездыханное тело мёртвого города, сожжённого, разрушенного, убитого теми, кто и без того почти одержал победу?_

— Я не хотел всего этого… — шепчет Токио, закрыв лицо руками, но всё ещё не плача — на слёзы сил нет. — Почему… почему…

Его голос звенит в полумраке.

_— Скажи мне, истинно бессмертный, неужели стремиться быть богом настолько больно?!_

Токио кричит, Япония отшатывается, оба уже не думают, что творится за тонкими, изъеденными временем и погодой стенами, слышат ли их и придут ли сюда; по щёкам города текут прозрачные, чистые слёзы, Кику не может заставить себя что-то сказать.

— Mea culpa**, — бормочет Токио, прижимаясь щекой к гробу. — Хиро-Хироко, Хиросима, Прасковья, Осака, Нагасаки, нас столько тысяч, но почему же так больно, почему, Япония-сан?

Он кричит, не может не кричать; в голове вспышками боли раз за разом повторяется _взрыв, и непонимание, и жуткая догадка — ведь они же не могли?.._

— Прости… прости меня, моя Хироко…

Она не слышит, и Токио это знает, но всё равно не может сдержать сбивчивых просьб; Япония кусает губы. _Ведь он же не виноват, ведь ни один из них не виноват, виноваты другие, так почему…_

_Почему_  
так  
больно  
на неё  
смотреть? 

И дышать тяжело-тяжело, в воздухе не хватает воздуха, искренность проносится между бессмертными, как электрические разряды, и почему-то кажется, что Хироко может ожить от такого, от того, что Токио, плача, молит о прощении, и сам Япония на это готов; _ах, Хиросима, почему же всё-таки ты?_

— Это всё Вашингтон, — говорит столица. — Он и никто кроме него; но какая разница, если из-за него руки в крови у каждого?

_У Токио, потому что он не остановился._

_У Японии, потому что не смог спасти._

_У Америки, не смогшего воспрепятствовать._

_У Прасковьи, слишком трепетно любившей._

_У союзных сил, у стран Оси, у каждого японского и каждого американского города; кто же начал всю эту войну, кто были те люди и где они теперь?_

— Идём, — шепчет Кику. — Идём, нам…

Он не знает, как сказать, что не хочет-не может видеть Токио в таком состоянии, но столица понимает всё и самостоятельно, медленно поднимаясь и, метнув в Японию тяжёлый взгляд, кланяется Хиро:

— До свидания… до свидания, Хиросима, сестра моя.

Медленно разгорается закат.


End file.
